


ice cream (oral fixation/public)

by ginger_ninja_2



Series: Horrance Kink Collection [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Ice Cream, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_ninja_2/pseuds/ginger_ninja_2
Summary: It's not Klaus's fault that he likes to have things in his mouth. It's not really the kind of thing you can pin blame on. What you can pin blame on, however, is how Ben is reacting.Because that's inappropriate, isn't it?





	ice cream (oral fixation/public)

**Author's Note:**

> the underage warning is only there really cause...america? like theyre 17, but adults cause this is post s1 finale. is it underage in my opinion? not really no, but im not american so...

It's not Klaus's fault that he likes to have things in his mouth. It's not really the kind of thing you can pin blame on. What you can pin blame on, however, is how Ben is reacting.

 

It's become a game of sorts, almost. During ‘class’, Klaus might put his pen in his mouth all innocently, pink tongue darting out every now and then as he licks his lips. Or at dinner, he might keep the fork in his mouth for just  _ slightly  _ too long, pleased when Ben lowers his book a little, clearly distracted. Or maybe when they sit on the roof, alone, with their secret stash of sweet treats, and Klaus wraps his lips around a lollipop maybe a little too suggestively, laughing when Ben nudges him slightly, exasperated.

 

Right now, they're in Central Park, having just defeated a giant rampaging tree monster, which was actually a robot. Dad is still talking to the press, Luther and Allison planted firmly by his side, with an ice cream each. Diego, Vanya and Five are chatting animatedly about whatever they talk about, which leaves Ben and Klaus, sitting on a bench under a tree, by themselves.

 

“The only advantage of doing these missions?” Ben starts, swivelling a little so he's sat sideways to face Klaus. “The ice cream we get afterwards.”

 

They may be adults in 17 year old bodies, but ice cream really is some of the best stuff in the world. Klaus grins, also turning like Ben so they're sat opposite each other. “Mmh, I couldn't agree more.”

 

The general public are still loitering about around them, trying to get a good look at the destruction and their 'heroes’, the press taking pictures for their newspapers. So… Klaus has to be careful.

 

He slowly licks up the cone from the rim to the tip of the ice cream, locking eyes with Ben as he does, making a soft appreciative moan at the taste.

 

Ben rolls his eyes, but Klaus can see the way he begins to fidget, free hand subtly moving into his lap. A grin spreads on his face as he wraps his lips around the top half of the cream, sucking slowly.

 

“Mmh, Ben it tastes so  _ good _ ,” he moans, obviously talking about the vanilla flavour, it's definitely not an innuendo. “Wanna try some?”

 

“I swear to god, Klaus. Do you have any decency?” Ben hisses quietly, eyes darting around at the very nosey people surrounding them. “What if anyone sees?”

 

Klaus shrugs innocently, a small (fake) frown between his brows. “What do you mean? I'm just enjoying my ice cream Ben!”

 

“You know exactly what I mean.”

 

He holds his cone out to Ben, and raises an eyebrow. “Try some?”

 

Ben sighs and takes the cone, biting some of the ice cream before shrugging. “Tastes normal.”

 

Klaus shudders in disgust and grabs his cone back. “You monster, did you just  _ bite _ it?”

 

“Yeah? What's so weird about that?”

 

“Well for a start, you have to enjoy it, and you can't enjoy it with teeth,” Klaus begins, pointing carefully with the cone in Ben's general direction. “You gotta use your tongue and lips, not your teeth.”

 

He demonstrates by licking the dripping liquid off the side of the cone, looking through his lashes at Ben as he does, sticking his tongue out a little so the other can see the cream covering the pinkness with white. Ben groans.

 

Can he push it even further? There are less people now, and he's always been one to push things over the unspoken line, so… Of course he can.

 

Leaning forward, he slides his tongue over Ben's fingers where some of his own ice cream dripped, strawberry flavour. Then, as quickly as it happened, he sat back up, all smiles as though he didn't just lick Ben's hand.

 

“Okay, enough.” Ben glares, face a flushed pink. Bingo. 

 

“Oh but Ben, I was just starting to have fun!” Klaus says with a sing-song voice, eyes flitting pointedly down to Ben's lap. “You too by the looks of it.”

 

“Klaus. People are watching,” Ben's ice cream begins to drip again, and completely without any conscious thought, his tongue slides over his lips languidly. “Klaus!”

 

He giggles softly at the whispered shout, eyes darting to find the rest of the family as he gives Ben a break. Vanya and Allison are now chatting to each other, soft smiles on their faces, which… Makes Klaus a little suspicious. Although that's only because when he looks for Luther, he seems to be hyperfixated on their conversation from a few metres away. Diego is talking to some of their fans and Five is nowhere to be seen. Dad is still talking to the press.

 

“I don't see anyone watching  _ us _ though, Benny boy,” he hums, shuffling a little closer along the bench. “They're all too focused on the others.”

 

Ben swears, almost dropping his ice cream as he shakes his head. “Klaus, no. It's too reckless.”

 

“Come on, Ben! Live a little! Let me lick your  _ ice cream _ .”

 

Ben's face darkens as he actually drops his cone directly into his crotch, swearing again. “What the fuck, you don't just say things like that  _ in public _ , Klaus!”

 

Klaus tries to not laugh, pulling a tissue out of the pocket of his suit, and shuffling a little closer again. “I'll help.”

 

He puts the tissue over Ben's pants and grins devilishly once his hand is there, slowly pressing his palm down on Ben's hard on. The gasp, coupled with the glare, he receives is well worth the cold, wet feeling on his fingers as he rolls the base of his palm down and back up again. 

 

“Nngh, Klaus… R-really?” Ben groans out, trying to look as though he isn't currently getting palmed in his mission suit. 

 

“Yup, let me do this for you, since I got you in this mess.” Klaus says, ever the altruist.

 

Ben sighs but… But he nods a little and winks at Klaus slyly and god, if Klaus had any shred of decency left he'd be blushing like a virgin. But he doesn't, so he just grins and slides his fingers around the outline of Ben's cock, trying to make it look like he's wiping up the ice cream but probably failing.

 

No one's watching still, but the fear of getting caught is really messing with Klaus's head, his own cock twitching a little in interest. He's fine though, his suit is tight enough that, although painful, he can't  _ really _ get that hard. Ben can though, clearly.

 

Ben's breathing speeds up a little as Klaus presses harder, stroking more firmly. They don't have much time before it begins to become too obvious to ignore what they're doing, and with urgency in mind, Klaus leans down and licks up some of the strawberry ice cream, pushing his tongue against Ben's crotch as he licks.

 

“F-fuck… Klaus… Mmh…” Ben moans softly before going still, his cock pulsing beneath Klaus's hand.

 

Satisfied, Klaus sits up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before balling up the tissue and frowning as he throws it at the bin next to him. His cone sits upside down in the grass next to the bench, clearly forgotten in their little moment. “Oh… I was looking forward to finishing that…”

 

Ben laughs, breathless and bright, clearly still embarrassed but as far as they're concerned, no one noticed what they were doing. “Fuck… That was weird.”

 

A few minutes later, Allison wanders over to tell them they have to leave, eyebrow raised at the mess on Ben's lap, and Klaus's cone on the floor before shrugging and walking away.

 

“Remind me to never let you eat ice cream around me again.” Ben chastises, standing and pulling Klaus up with him.

 

“Nope,” Klaus responds, licking his lips again. “We should do it more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> more smut! this is my practice series now lmao, more to _come_ ;) get it?


End file.
